shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart to Hart
'Heart to Hart '''is the ''seventh episode of the third season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on March 20th, 2014. Synopsis Can the Troublemakers get rid of Mr. Hart? Plot Allison, Kimi, Paige and Owen begin the episode by bursting into Principal McCormick's office. A shocked McCormick demands an explanation as to why the students barged in with no notice and Owen explains that they think something must be done about Mr. Hart's surveillance around school. It is also mentioned by him that Mr. Hart has been searching for Erik ever since he revealed himself to be The Town Crier and has the entire school looking for him as well. Principal McCormick sorrowfully announces that Principal Shapiro has been fired from her position as Principal of Twin Branches and is unable to do anything. When the Troublemakers protest in surprise, Principal McCormick tells them that Mr. Hart has footage of her and Officer Monte kissing in the parking lot. This secret relationship went unreported and it cost her position since they were both government officials. Just when the news couldn't get worse, she reveals further that there will be a district board meeting later that day where Mr. Hart could take her title as principal of Twin Branches. Allison asks her if there is anything that they can do to prevent it from happening, McCormick says that the board may reconsider making him principal if enough students complain about his work around the school. When the Troublemakers leave her office, the four of them decide to meet up at the Council Meeting and bust Mr. Hart after detention. At the book club during lunch, Allison's mind wanders as she wonders if Spencer is dating Candace since she saw them spending time together during the Winter Dance. Snapping out of her thoughts when she realizes the rest of the club is waiting for her to begin the meeting, Allison panics when she realizes under Andrew's questioning that she didn't read the book they all agreed on to discuss. Nate sees her panic and in order to save her, he suggests that they change things up by having him lead the discussion. Andrew, however, refuses and begins to quiz Allison on the book to see if she is up to speed. Nate helps Allison out by dropping hints to the answers. When Allison answers Andrew's questions correctly, he backs off and apologizes. When Nate is told by Allison to lead the book club meeting, he gives her a wink and begins. Afterwards, Nate pulls Allison aside and asks her what's wrong. When Allison questions his concern, Nate explains that she's never left her homework incomplete before. Allison confesses that while she has feelings for Spencer, she knows that she is definitely confused. Nate asks, knowing she's talking about him, if she's confused about having feelings for someone other than Spencer who makes her feel unsure of how genuine his own feelings are. When Allison confirms this while also admitting that she has deeper feelings for Spencer than him, Nate tells Allison that while she's not wrong about him being competitive with Spencer, his feelings for her are completely genuine and real. A much somber looking Nate reveals that seeing her in pain over her situation with Spencer hurts him as well. This is met warmly and with surprise by Allison who tells Nate that she didn't expect him to surprise her like that. Nate smiles and asks her if she wants him to help her catch up on the book she forgot to read. Allison accepts his help and the two begin to discuss. Meanwhile, Mr. Hart is in his office with a video of Nate and Allison's interaction in the library ready to show Spencer. When Spencer steps into his office, Mr. Hart announces to Spencer that he wants him to track down and bring Erik in. Spencer hesitates at this order as he considers Erik a friend. Mr. Hart, unhappy with this response, works to keep his cool and instead shows Spencer an edited video in order to convince him to work with Mr. Hart. The video depicts an edited version of Allison and Nate's conversation where it looks like the two of them are flirting and admitting their feelings to each other. It is revealed during this that Mr. Hart has bugged all of the Troublemakers except for Spencer. Spencer, who looks hurt after watching this, asks him why he needed to watch that and what it has to do with Erik. Mr. Hart manages to convince Spencer that Erik is the reason why all of the secrets are being exposed and Spencer is experiencing so much pain. Just before Spencer leaves to track down Erik, Mr. Hart gives him a brand new cellphone as a thank you gift for his service. Spencer accepts this gift and leaves. Erik sits at a computer station inside a utility closet, the only place the BranchiCams don't reach inside the school. Around him, he is surrounded by impressive amounts of computer monitors all showing pieces of code. Erik, who was spying on Mr. Hart's meeting with Spencer the whole time, takes the risk of sending his location to Spencer. A few moments later, Spencer knocks on the door and demands that he come out. Erik decides to stall and hold him off until he gets tired and Erik can show him the real, unedited version of Allison and Nate's conversation. While Erik dodges Spencer's attacks and efforts to trap him, Erik explains through wrestling metaphors that everyone's secrets would have existed whether he exposed them or not so it wasn't his fault. Spencer thinks about this but still concludes that he wants to take Erik to Mr. Hart. Erik convinces him to watch the real footage of Allison and Nate where Spencer is left confused and shocked. Then, the door bursts open revealing Mr. Hart and Travis. Travis leads Erik away to the detention room while Mr. Hart remains behind with Spencer. While the two of them begin their descent towards the room, Spencer confronts Mr. Hart about tricking him with edited footage. Mr. Hart admits to deceiving him for the reason of wanting to remind him of his purpose. Spencer tells Mr. Hart off, stating that it wasn't Erik who caused him his pain but Mr. Hart's spying. Mr. Hart is stunned into silence as Spencer gives back his cellphone after admitting that he figured out that the phone was bugged. As they reach the detention room, Mr. Hart gives him an ultimatum: either stick with him and his plans or realign with his friends in their seemingly impossible dream of taking him down. Spencer proudly calls himself a Troublemaker, wanting to stick by his friends rather than stay with Mr. Hart. Mr. Hart calls for Travis to lock Spencer and Erik up in the detention room. Travis shoves them both in and locks the door behind them, trapping them in. Bonus Scene Erik is being escorted to detention by Travis when he asks for his one phone call he is permitted to when criminals are detained. Calling up Delilah, Erik announces to her that he's been caught and is met with a happy Delilah. This had been apart of their plan and Erik calls for Operation Hogwild. Delilah hangs up after saying that she's prepared and is already five steps ahead of him. Characters *Spencer Cooper *Erik Ericson *Allison Applebee *Mr. Hart *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Kimi Chen *Nate Crawford *Andrew Grant *Ashley Jackson *Zach Wells *Hannah Holmes *Principal McCormick *Travis *Delilah Horner (bonus scene) Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6 Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed